Enter Nocturn
by Onyx SkyBird
Summary: See the story of XenoSaga episode 1 from another's eyes. Nocturn, a realion enters the story to add new twists and events to the XenoSaga series.


Disclaimer: I don't own the XenoSaga its characters or blah blah blah.

Author's Note: I am adding an original character to this fic and I plan to use him in all my others I hope you like him.

"Turn on the prototype." A man in a white coat was standing in front of a table. The assistant a smaller man wearing glasses his face aglow with anticipation pulled the switch on the next table. "Does it work?" asked the assistant.

"I don't knowit is not responding." Just then the machine opened it's eyes andlooked around the room surveying his surroundings with great detail. "Do you know your objective?" the professor asked.

"Objective understood protect the prototype andwatch the androids behavior."

"Good I will deploy it as soon as I run a few mandatory tests." The man then went to a table with a large computer on it and began inputting the mandatory codes to run the tests. After a few minutes he spoke again. "You are to head to the Asteroid Priloma and retrieve the prototype from commander Margulus."

"Understood." The machine stood up. His face was pure black with two diagonal red lines for eyes his left eye headed up to the left and his right eye went in the opposite direction. and his artillery was nothing to scoff at. He had two blaster cannons where his hands should be and two massive rocket launchers on his shoulders. He was a small statured machine standing only five feet tall with a massive horn on his head. His speed was built to be unparralleled but his defense was another story. It would only take three hits at best to take him down and the scientists were a little worried about this. The machine exited the doors which were twice his size but his confidence was frighteningly high.

At the Sub-committees headquarters a tall man of significant stature came up the elevator. He had a patchwork body and he was an antique cyborg.

"We need you to go and retrieve the one hundred series prototype." A picture appeared on the screen that was located on the wall revealing a small pink haired girl no older than twelve years old. She had golden eyes and peach colored skin with two discs decorating her hair which were obviously sensors.

" A small child?" The cyborg was surprised that his target was just a little girl even if she was a realian.

"She is more than an average one hundred series she is the prototype and she holds something very special within her."

"I will let you know the supplies I need after I analyze the situation." With that the cyborg rode the elevator back down the shaft and began preparing for his mission.

"Do you think it is safe to trust the one hundred series to that man?" Asked a smaller man in the back of the room.

"It is true that he attempted suicide but he is programed with a mechanism that stops him from destroying himself or abandoning his mission." A slender woman who was wearing a red dress was standing in front of the other men she demanded authority in the way she carried herself and it was obvious that she was an important member of the sub committee.

The cyborg was now at his location. He had a cloaking device as not to be detected by the soldiers that were guarding the facility. As he came to the end of the first corridor his cloaking device short circuited. He just assumed that it was a problem with the device and thought nothing of it after all he could well than handle a few guards on his own. The

large cyborg wasn't good at stealth missions due to his large size and he was hiding behind a wall analyzing the guards movement patterns when he sensed a presence.

"Who's there?" He asked quitely but sternly enough to merit a response from his stalker.

"You can call me Nocturn." The small black realian stepped out of the shadows and the cyborg was surprised at the fact that he wasn't detected with those large rocket launchers on his shoulders.

Well what do you want?" His voice was low and calm making sure not to attract the guards attention.

"I came to save the one hundred series realian. And what is your objective?" His voice was just as calm as the man except he seemed to have a cocky tone to his voice.

"That is my objective also."

"Well why don't we work together then?"

"No thanks I work alone."

"Come on u aren't nearly as agile as I am and they'll spot you in no time especially without that cloaking device." He jestured and the broken machine on the floor behind him.

The cyborg didn't like the idea but he did have to admit that this Nocturn fellow made a good point.

"Alright I'll except your offer." He had a look on his face that showed his disgust in just saying the sentence.

"Well if we are going to be working together then I think I should know your name."

"My name is Ziggaraut eight." The man had now lightened up a little bit but still didn't completely trust him.

"Well then let's get going." and with that the small military machine turned and fired two heavy rocketss at the wall in front of them killing three soldiers. He then turned and faced Ziggaraut.

"I bet you couldn't have done that huh?" He had a very smug tone to his voice and the large man was quite impressed.

"A few more of those and we'll be out of here with the one hundred series in no time." said the small military war machine.

Don't be to reckless with those you never know what could happen." Ziggaraut warned Nocturn.

"Hey relax I got it covered." Nocturn ran ahead and fired two more rockets at the next two walls and they were at an area with three jail cells.

She must be in there." Ziggaraut had such a sure tone in his voice that it was hard to doubt him.

"What are your sensors broken or somethin' or course she's in there can't you sense it?"

"Well one more set of rockets and we're out of hear."

"No I'll handle it myself." Ziggaraut then began watching the guards to make sure they weren't watching him before sneaking behind them and snapping their necks.

"Well it took you long enough." He was very disappointed in the lack of ability this mercenary actually had. After getting the door open the small girl seemed a little frightened at the large cyborg that towered above her however the other man was more her size as she was only four foot eight inches. Ziggaraut scanned her up and downe to make sure she was the one hundred series he was looking for.

"You are the one hundred series prototype aren't you?"

"I don't really like that name." She responded a sad tone in her voice as she looked down at the ground.

"Do you have another?" Just then the alarm sounded the room began to glow with a red light and a loud siren was wailing through the whole facility.

"We have to get out of here." Ziggaraut turned to run away when he was interupted by the small girl."Momo." She had raised her voice a little to get the large man's attention.

"Daddy calls me Momo at least he called me Momo." Her voice fell at the end of this sentence as well.

"Alright lets go Momo." Ziggaraut said looking back at her.

"OK!" She was very happy and her peppy voice expressed this. The group began to run down the nearest hallway defeating the guards as they went.

"Let's hide in there." Ziggaraut had said looking at a room to the left.

"Fine by me." Nocturn shrugged as he followed Ziggaraut inside the room.

"O.K." The small girl skipped into the door.

"So how long until we get outta here huh?"

"We have to wait until the amount of soldiers outside decrease."

"You haven't told me your names yet." Momo was trying to lighten the mood and make their current situation alittle less serious.

"Well my name is Nocturn." He had his gun resting on her shoulder but she could sense he ment no harm.

"And I'm Ziggaraut 8."

"Are you a military realian?" She asked the question even though her sensors had already told her otherwise.

"No. An ex human."

"Your human but your name sounds more like a model number. I know how about I call you Ziggy Z-i-g-g-y its short for Ziggaraut." This made Ziggaraut think of when he son was naming his dog.

"Call me what you like." He really didn't mind but his demeaner showed otherwise.

"The number of soldiers have died down now." Momo's sensors were top noch when it came to detectingg lifeforms.

"Hey not bad for a little girl."

"Thank you very much." She had a smile that lit up the whole room and Nocturn couldn't help but return a grin. The three exited the room and began heading down the hallway again but now it was littered with small floating orbs equipped with small lasers to destroy intruders. Ziggy was making sure to stay out of sight of the orbs sensors and take care of Momo at the same time. Nocturn however was doing the exact opposite blasting all enemies in sight. He was taking out groups of orbs with each shot.

"How many are there." His voice had an annoyed tone to it.

"Don't try to fight them all lets just go." Ziggy had found a ladder leading up and Nocturn was glad to get out of the area. Momo went up first followed by Ziggy and Nocturn brought up the rear.

"Look at that." Momo said with a very surprised and frightened tone in her voice. There were two AGWS guarding the exit. Each had a large cannon on one arm and a large shield on the other. One of the AGWS was red while the other was more of a lavender color. Momo took a step forward.

"What are you doing." Ziggy had a very worried look on his face. Just then a bright white light filled the room.

"The hilberd effect." He was surprised that this small girl could use something that required so much power. A few seconds later she fell to the ground.

"I'm supposed to have a higher capacity than them." Momo was very surprised that the AGWS were still standing. Her voice was tired and she was completely out of energy.

"Momo are you alright." He now had a concerned tone in his voice. .

"What was that?" The soldier exclaimed. Both of the AGWS were looking around however there sensors were still a little scrambled.

"The hilberd effect the one hundred series must still be nearby." The other soldier responded. Momo had now sat up and was breathing heavily.

"Don't worry I'll handle it." With that Nocturn began to walk in the direction of the two AGWS.

"Wait are you sure you can handle it." Momo was concerned and deep breaths came between each word she said.

"You just relax and leave it all to me." Ziggy watched as he new what he was going to do next. He pointed one of the blaster guns towards the red AGWS and fired a powerful beam of energy which completely missed the large machine. Ziggy was surprised at two things one that he didn't use the rockets on such a large and powerful foe and another that someone who was so confident could completely miss such a large target. Just as these thoughts had entered his mind the wall came crashing down and crushed both the AGWS.

"Well not the neatest job but a successful one none the less." Nocturn had a smile on his face that showed he was quite proud of himself. The three were now running to the exit of the facility when a large burst of flames came out of nowhere. Ziggy sheilded Momo from the flames but Nocturn wasn't as lucky. He was sent flying back about four feet andlanded hard on his back. A man wearing a long red coat with a scar on his right eye now stood infront of them.

"Your going to regret that." Nocturn had a very serious look on his face much different than the cocky grin he usually had. With that he dashed at the man infront of him. He was so fast that neither Ziggy nor the man could see where he went. It was as if he had just disappeared. Only Momo was able to track his movement with her high tech sensors. The large horn was now in the mans arm and he blasted him away with a cannon blast to the chest sending the man flying across the room.

"well what are you waiting for move it!" Nocturn had already started running towards the escape crafts.

"You two can use this one." He said jesturing at the craft in front of them.

"What about you!?" Momo was looking at him with a concerned look on her face.  
"I have my own craft but Ziggy wasn't smart enough to bring one." Ziggy was now looking at him with a very angry look on his face. Nocturn just shrugged as he disappeared once again. Momo had headed a little further towards the crafts.

"Lets go Momo." He helped her into the large escape craft and then he stepped in and sat in the seat infront of her. The craft took off and two persuit crafts quickly followed.


End file.
